Fifty Shades of Loss
by xxPJxx
Summary: Is set at the end of Fifty Shades Freed. I changed the ending abit I hope you like it. Ana has lost her baby when jack attacked her and she feels like she's reliving the nightmare when she finds out she's pregnant again. How will she cope. And what will happen when tragedy strikes again. how will she deal with it? Will she survive it?
1. Bad Memorys

Fifty Shades of Loss

Chapter 1 – Bad Memorys

APOV

I can't believe what I'm doing, am I stupid. I'm so scared, I don't want to do this alone, and I've just convinced Christian I'm leaving him and now I'm walking into a trap. I can't believe that I've convinced him I'm taking his unborn baby and actually leaving him. How could he be so stupid I love him with all my heart and I feel like I've lost him. But I have no choice Mia is in danger and I need to protect her, Christian would never forgive me if I let anything happen to his baby sister. This is so fucked up, I'm pregnant and I want my baby I just wished Christian did too. I hope he can forgive me for what I've done. My mind keeps going over the note I left Christian at the bank. I hope he gets it. He has to get it, if I know Christian he'll go to the bank. He has to.

_Christian._

_I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I never meant to make you feel like I was forcing you into becoming a father if I had a choice I would have waited longer but despite what you might think I did not do this. It wasn't my fault and it hurts that you think that. I've decided that I'm going to keep our baby because I love him/her with all my heart because I have a piece of you inside me growing, and I'm proud of that. I'm also sorry because I've don't something very reckless but I had no choice I'm writing this minutes after telling you that I've left you and taking money to start a new life without you. It's NOT true, I'm sorry. Jack hyde has mia he kidnapped her and taken her hostage and is blackmailing me with her life. I have no choice. I have to save her. I hope you get this letter Christian I need you! I'm scared. If something happens to me know I'm so sorry for everything and that I will always love you. You have my heart for forever and always _

_Your Anastasia xxxxx_

We arrive in a dull scary warehouse I can see a little office at the back then I him, I see jack.

"Get out of the car"

"Please don't hurt me" I beg her

"I'm sorry, just get out of the car" She says painfully

I get out of the car and walk towards jack, "where is she? Where's mia?" I demand

I feel a sharp pain across my face and I fall to the ground hitting me face on the concrete "shut up bitch" he spits at me.

No. This can't be happening. "I got the money for you it's in the car, Please, Just let us go"

"I said shut up" he kicks me right in the stomach. No. Please god no. my baby.

I go dizzy not quite knowing what's going on. I hear him talk to Elizabeth she confirms what I told him he has the money.

"You're not very smart dear sweet Anastasia. You actually thought I'd let you go once I got the money. Your mine!" he taunts me

"Please" I beg him

"I may be able to make a deal. You stay here I'll let mia go. You don't she dies"

"No" I start to cry "Please"

"What will it be Anastasia? Your time is running out" "5…4...3…2.."

"OKAY!" I scream "okay I'll stay"

"Elizabeth! Take the grey sister dump her somewhere they'll find her" he demands.

"It's time me and you spend some alone time" he just smirks at me.

Hyde handcuffs my hands round my back and I watch as he carries mia to the car. He close the door and Elizabeth drives away. She's going to be okay.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you're not going to remember that grey. You'll be mine you hear me" "YOU HEAR ME!" he spits at me.

"I'll never be yours ever, I'll always be his. Always. There's nothing you can do to change that." I spit back.

With that he grabs my hair and pulls me along the concrete, I feel the burn of my skin getting torn away. Once he's got me where he wants me he get on top of me and starts to kiss me I bite him I can taste his blood in my mouth it makes me sick. He punches me in the face then jumps of me and starts to kick me I feel my hand pulling free from the handcuffs it's so painful but I need to protect my baby. When my hands free I reach for leias gun that's in my waistband and I shoot him in the knee his screams out in agony and fall to the ground I can't keep my eyes open any longer. I can feel them close but jacks still alive. No. this is it. All of a sudden I hear tyres screeching and I hear Christian call out my name, I'm safe. Finally. Then I wake up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was undecided on this plot I feels its been over done but hopefully this is abit different. leave any feedback you have I would appreciate it thank you<strong>_

_**xxPJxx**_


	2. Finding Eachother

Chapter 2 – Finding Eachother

FPOV (Dr Flynn's point of view)

It's been over a year since Ana's trauma with Hyde, and to start off with I had to have regular sessions with her. She was so distraught and trying to help her get through her ordeal was tough but we slowly made process it took a few months but we did get there but I'll never forget the first session I had with Christian and Ana after she came out of hospital. It saddens me just remembering.

1 Year Ago.

It was a very quiet day in the office when my reception calls through,

"Dr Flynn, Christian Grey Is trying to get a hold of you he says it's an emergency" she explains

"An emergency. What Line is he on?" I ask concerned.

"He's not on any line he's here Dr Flynn" She says

"Well send him in"

Why is he here? Nothing has ever been so urgent he's walked in unannounced before. As I think that Christian walks through the door and I see it in his face. I see the pain, Sadness, remorse he's been crying his eyes are red and puffy.

"Christian? What is it?" I ask with great concern

His head hangs low, as he walks over to the couch and takes a seat. He doesn't answer not yet he just sits staring at the floor with his elbows on his knees clasping his hands.

"Christian?" I ask cautiously.

He looks at me. "it's Ana. That son of a bitch Hyde kidnapped my sister then blackmailed Ana into meeting him with cash to let her go. He let Mia go but not Ana. He attacked her."

I start to see tears in his eyes.

"Is she okay?" I asked worried.

"She was pregnant." He says with deep pain.

"She was?" ask sympathetically.

"She lost the baby" he says tears running down his face.

I've never seen him like this before, he's in pieces.

"How are you taking it Christian?" I ask trying to get him to open up.

"I'm an awful husband, when she told me she was pregnant I walked out on her angry. I didn't see her again until." He stopped.

"You never wanted the baby?"

"I was scared and shocked, I felt cheated out of time with my wife on my own. I wanted the baby just not yet. But then she called me and told me she was leaving me from the bank where she collected Hyde's money. I went straight there to go find her. But she wasn't there she had left me a note"

"What did the note say" I ask curious

"That she was sorry about the pregnancy that she loved me and our baby. After I read that I wanted to apologise to her so bad for acting the way did. I wanted to hold her and our baby in my arms I wanted them both" he says as he starts to sob. "When I saw her bleeding on the floor my heart fell from my chest. I knew our baby was dead"

It took everything I had inside me to stop tears filling my eyes, the man in front of me was breaking for the woman he loved and the baby he lost.

"I need you to see Ana, she's a mess" he says calmly.

"Of course I will Christian, anything you both need"

"When can you see her?"

"Ill move my 10:00am appointment tomorrow and you come in for then" I say making a note to do that I mustn't forget.

"Thank you Flynn" he says with sincerity

"It's not problem" I say with enthusiasm. I pause "I am sorry for your loss Christian".

He looks up at me, and gives me a half-hearted smile and nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he says as he gets up and leaves closing the door lightly behind him.

I dread the next day, it's so much harder to listen to someone's pain when you know then and are close to them, but Christian needs my help, Ana needs my help through this ordeal. I walk into my office prepared to help them the best I can its 09:45 they will be here soon. Have time to compose what I will say and have a coffee to liven myself up. "Dr Flynn?" my reception calls me. "Mr and Mrs Grey are here to see you"

I take a breath "Send them in".

I sit at my desk and Christian opens my office door allowing Ana to walk through. "Hello Anastasia. It's good to see you" I say sympathetically. "Take a seat" I say ushering her the couch. Christian comes in after Ana and sits next to her on the couch.

"How are you feeling Ana?" I ask timidly.

"Ok" she says every so quietly, she looks at me and she doesn't look like she's slept in days, she looks thin and pale. She looks like she hasn't been taking care of herself properly. She has dark circles under her eyes and her eyes are red. She looks like. Well she looks like a mother greying the loss of her child.

"Do you want to tell me what happened Ana?" I ask cautiously.

Her eyes dark from the floor where they rest to me quickly, fear then covers her face.

"It's ok Ana you don't have to tell me everything just what you want to" I say hoping she'll tell me something. Christian is just staring at the wall, "Ana?"

"It's my fault" she says with no emotion. Christian turns his head to look at his wife.

"Why would you ever think that Ana?

"I chose to go there" she says this time tearing up.

"You didn't know this would happen Ana, It was no fault of yours. He had your sister in-law"

"I chose and option that killed m" she says weeping into her hands

"Was it a hard decision to make?" I ask

"It was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I loved my baby, I wanted to keep him safe. But I had no choice he would have killed Mia if I hadn't gone. Then." She stops

"Then what?"

"If anything had happened to Mia and they knew I could have done something to save her they would have hated me forever." Pain spreads across her face.

"Who would have?"

She hesitates. "Christian. Grace. Carrick. Everyone I love"

Christian grabs her hand, "Ana I would never hate you. You're my world"

"Ana everyone loves you to and always will" I try and assure her.

"Christian, why don't you share something with us" I try and involve Christian.

"I feel responsible" he says quietly

"For what happened?" I look at him and he nods. "Whys that?"  
>"I feel like I abandoned her when she needed me. I feel I didn't protect her like I had always said I would" he looks to her with tears in his eyes.<p>

"Christian even if you was there I would not have told you. I was scared something would happen to Mia. So this is in no way your fault"

"I made you think I didn't want us anymore, I made you think I didn't want our baby. I was just scared of being my mother Ana and I couldn't do that to you or our baby. I know I handled it badly when I saw the note you had left me I felt awful, I loved you and our baby too and now I've paid for the way I've acted" he is in so much pain.

"You wanted the baby?" I see her heart break.

"You never told her that Christian?"

"I was a afraid It would make it harder for her, and me"

"Christian. I love you".

"I don't think you need fixing Ana your grieving its natural. I fell that having both of you together will help you both more than you know"

When they had left I sat back in my chair, tilted my head back and took a big breath in. They need each other to get through his, if they don't work together on this it will only get more painful.

They have both come so far since, after a few months Christian promised to take Ana away from all the reminders. For 2 months they travelled around Europe to all the places Ana had wanted to see, London, Paris, Rome, and somewhere in that trip they found each other again. They just needed space. 8 months after their trip and just over a year since the incident Ana has started to come back to me, I think it was because the year anniversary had just past and being 7 months pregnant didn't help. She had started to experience nightmares which brought to light the fear of losing another baby. Christian is so protective over her but in a way she says it eases her mind she feels safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for your reviews and messages. I really didn't think this story would get much attention as there are many of its kind. I really do hope you continue to like and read my storys. Please feel free to give me any suggestions. <strong>_

_**xxPJxx**_


	3. My Worst Nightmare

Chapter 3 – My Worst Nightmare.

APOV

BEEP….BEEP….BEEP….BEEP….BEEP

I try and open my eyes but I can't they hurt too much, I can feel the heat of my breath warm my mouth there's something over my face. Where am i? Trying harder I open my eyes. I see Christian sitting at the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Christ-"I can barely hear myself, I pull my hand up I have things attached to my arm and hand. Imp in hospital, I raise my hand to my mouth and feel plastic, I assume it's an oxygen mask I pull it down. I try again with a little more force. "Christian?" I get it out and it must have been loud enough as his head springs up and looks at me.

"Ana! Oh my god" he dashes to my side. "Baby I'll get a nurse"

He leans his head out of the door "nurse?" he comes and kisses me on my head "Oh an aim so sorry I love you".

A nurse come walking into the room "Oh Mrs Grey it's nice to see you awake in Amanda you nurse anything you need let me know I just want to check some of your vitals" with that she gets a clip bored and starts writing, looking at the monitors. "You gave us a bit of a freight Mrs Grey but it's good to see you see you"

"Ana. Call me Ana" I ask my voice getting a little louder I feel like I have drank water in years.

"Can I have some water please?" I ask her.

"Of course can let me go and get that for you then I'll come back and we can have a talk" she looks a little weird when she says that. She walks out of the room and I look at Christian.

"Mia?" I ask

"She's fine thanks to you, she was just a little scared" he replies quietly. "I missed you, I'm glad your awake I've been waiting ages to see them beautiful eyes of yours" he smiles at me.

"how long have I been to sleep?" I ask curious.

"When we brought you to the hospital you was pretty bad baby. They had to put you into a coma, when they tried to bring you out of it you wouldn't wake up. You've been asleep for a week.

Oh my god one whole week? That can't be possible.

"Hi again Ana here's your water just sip if for now if you can" she passes me the water and I tilt my head forwards to take a sip Christian comes to help thank god he does my arms hurt like crazy.

I take a sip and it feels a million time better my throat feels clear.

"So Ana we need to talk about you injury's" she says timidly.

"Let's start with your head, you appear to have a serious concussion from a blunt force trauma to the skull you will suffer from dizziness and headaches for a while but considering the blow you obviously took we kind of expect that, what you will need to look out for is spotting in your vision, Serious migraines. You will also feel fait along with the dizziness but at no point should you pass out if any of these thing happen I need you to come straight back okay. You have some severely bruised ribs and doing things like sitting or standing up and breathing will aggravate them all we can do for this is give it time to regenerate its self. Your wrist is fractured and will need a support on it for 4-8 weeks depending on your recovery. Other than that Ana you have a lot of bruising that will just heal with time. We did have to put you in a coma when you first came in as you had some serious breathing issue as a result of blunt force trauma and swelling but that should all be fine now." She takes a break "Is there anything you would like to ask?". I pause taking it all in, my baby why hasn't she mentioned how he's doing? For some reason I keep thinking he, I think it will be a boy.

"Erm yes, my baby? Is he okay?"

She looks at me and I see it in her eyes, before she says anything I know. I feel my whole world crash down around me no amount of pain my body suffered in the attack hurts more than what this does right now. I feel the tears fall from my eyes and they keep coming I can't breathe the pain and sadness over takes me I feel like I'm drowning in my own tears and now one can save me. I try and hold my breath to stop the crying it doesn't work I look at Christina and see the tears running down his face. His eyes that were once beautiful are red and filled with sadness this confirms it my baby is gone. He leans over and hold my head as we cry together. "Noooooooooo!" I cry out. "Please god noo!". Christian is holding me and stroking my hair.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry" I says between his tears.

"Why?" I cry.

"I'll give you a minute, I'm so sorry for your loss." She says sympathetically.

My loss. I've lost my baby forever, I feel like my heart is being torn into pieces. It hurts so much I can't bare it. I feel like I can't breathe again and start to breathe rapidly my chest going a hundred miles an hour. I wake up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this chapters abit short I didn't want to cram too much in and let it get confusing. Thank you for you reviews all the positive feed back is driving me to right more so thank you.<strong>_

_**xxPJxx**_


	4. Haunted

Chapter 4 – Haunted

APOV

I wake up with tears running down my face my heart is pounding in my chest and I'm breathing fast. Its 04:30am I can't take this anymore remembering it is painful enough but I feel like I'm reliving it in my dreams and I can't do that. I'm still grieving for the baby I lost but I think I always will I just know how to deal with it now. I sit up and feel the sudden urge to pee as I try and get out of bed without disturbing Christian, "Ana? Are you okay" he says in a panic. Well I failed at that.

"Yes I'm fine I just need to pee your son is on my bladder" I joke. He crawls over to my severely protruding belly and holds it with two hand and kisses it. "Now son what have I told you your mother's bladder is not a toy". I can't help but laugh which doesn't help my situation. I kiss Christian and get up and walk to the bathroom. I look in the mirror my eyes have dark circles around then telling me what I already know, I need more sleep. My dreams are occurring more often now I think it's the worries of having 4 weeks until my due date it's brought it all back to me. I should already have a baby in my arms instead I'm carry my second one. The thought doesn't affect me as must as it used to but I know how to deal with It know and I know that my heart will always belong my baby that I'll never meet. As I finish my pee my baby kicks me, I cannot describe how amazing it feels to feel him move and grow inside me and I cannot wait to meet him. I need to see Dr Flynn I need to get as much rest as I can now so when my baby gets here I am as rested as can be. I walk back over to my bed and climb In Christian is still awake waiting for me to return.

"That was a long pee" he jokes and I laugh.

"Christian I was thinking could you call Flynn and ask him if he can see me in the morning"

He looks worried "Why? What's the matter?" he stops "You can tell me" he looks sad.

"It's nothing really, I've just been having nightmares that keep waking me I feel so tired all the time. I just want to see if Flynn can help stop them I really want to be rested for when the baby arrives"

He looks relived "Of course I will baby. Did you want to tell me about them as well?" I can tell he wants to know.

"I've just been dreaming of what happened with Hyde and then losing the baby and it makes me nervous" I say honestly.

"Baby everything is going to be alright" he says to reassure me

"I know" I say smiling.

"So let's get you rested then baby" he says pulling me close to his chest this is where I feel the safest, right here.

In the morning I wake up and react over to Christian he's not there, but there's a piece of paper.

_Darling wife _

_I had to leave for work early so I can make it back in time to take you to see Flynn I booked you in for 11:00. I'll see you then baby._

_I love you._

_Christian xx_

I smile reading it I miss him when he goes to work. I decide to go to the kitchen to get some food and feed my hungry little boy. As I waddle to the kitchen as apparently that's my only way of walking now, I see Gail unpacking the shopping

"Good morning darling how are you feeling today?" she's always so caring.

"I feel like a penguin more and more with all the waddling I'm doing" I laugh

"Ahh well it'll all be worth it when he's here" she says with a smile

"I can't wait" I say /excitedly.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please I'm starving as usual" I laugh again.

"What would you like?"

"Hmm I fancy a fruit salad with pancakes"

"Then that's what I'll make"

"Thank you Gail" I say genuinely. She's been a god send these past few months.

"Go sit down in the living room and rest your feet darling ill bring it in when it's ready"

"Thank you again Gail" as I walk out of the room I feel my baby boy kick again.

"You're an active one today aren't you" I say as I rub my belly.

I sit down and put some telly on. Before I know it Gail's waking me up

"Ana darling I've got your breakfast"

"Ooh thank you Gail. I must have dozed off I've been so tired lately and sleeping isn't easy with this little one". I take the plate that Gail is passing "This looks lovely". As I take my first bite "mmmmm, that's good" I love food so much more now I'm pregnant Christian is loving it.

After I finish my breakfast I go to have a shower, people have been commenting on my Pregnancy glow but really it's just sweat there's no way of putting it. When I get out the shower I go to my wardrobe and pick something to wear I decide on a long sleeve grey top with leggings. Oh my god legging are a life saver in pregnancy I couldn't think of anything worse than trying to cram all this into a pair of jeans. I put on some dolly shoes as well heels are a big no no. I go back to the bathroom to put on my make I am blessed that I have had bad skin in my pregnancy I've read the common. Once I've done my face I dry my hair into light curls. "Ah Hem" I hear from the door.

"How long have you been there" I ask Christian, he's standing leaning on the door way.

"Long enough to see my gorgeous wife look amazing" I blush.

"Are you ready baby?" he ask holding out his hand.

I reach out to "Yep it was a long battle but I'm ready" I laugh.

"You look beautiful" he says kissing my cheek.

We make our way out to the car where Taylors standing "Good afternoon Taylor" I say smiling.

"Good after noon Mrs Grey" he say nodding with a slight smile. He opened the door as Christian help cram all of me in.

Were on our way to see Flynn were about 2 minutes away. "Did you want to go out for lunch after we see Flynn?" he asks looking at me. As soon as I hear the word lunch my stomach growls.

"That baby of yours is always hungry" I say laughing.

"What my son wants my son gets" he says kissing my bump.

As we pull up outside Christian comes round to open the door for me and I slide out,

"There we go" I say amused "Who knew getting out of a car could be so much fun" I say smiling

"Quite the comedian today aren't we Mrs Grey" he says smirking.

As we walk/waddle into his office we are greeted by Flynn. "Good After noon Ana, Christian"

"Good afternoon" I say back politely.

"How are you feeling Ana you look lovely"

"Thank you Dr Flynn" I say smiling.

"So Christian says you've been having nightmares frequently"

Nodding "Yeah they wake me up regularly, I usually wake u crying, breathing heavily and my heart is pounding".

"Okay what are these dreams about specifically?" he asks getting straight to the point.

"Well they are usually like memories of the attack I wake up just as I pass out, and then in hospital after waking up then I using wake up after I've been told I've lost my baby"

"Okay do they feel real or just like memories?

"They feel real like I'm living it again. When I wake up my hearts racing and im crying"

"How often do you talk about your ordeal?".

It takes a while for me to answer because I'm trying to think when we last spoke about it, "we haven't really spoken about it, were so busy if we're not talking about our day were talking about our baby." I stop.

"Ana? What are you thinking right now?" he say curiously

"I think I feel guilty" I say sad.

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"We are so excited about our baby boy that we've put all of that behind us, including our baby" I say realizing it's been the guilt of forgetting to talk about my baby only a year after we lost him.

"Christian? Do you feel guilty?" I look at Christian as he asks. He's face just frowns.

"I do, I think about what he would look like what he would be like all the time when I'm alone. But when I see Ana I miss her so much working and I get so excited about meeting my son we do forget to talk" I look at him amazed he thinks of all that.

"too be honest Ana I think that's what your dreams are triggered by, your heavily pregnant you have all that extra stress on your body your naturally exhausted and subconsciously you still need that reminder".

"I think your right I feel so much better talking already, I can't wait to sleep tonight now" I say happily.

"So how long do you have until you drop" he asks amused.

"About 4 ½ weeks" I say excitedly

"And do you have a name yet?" I look at Christian when he asks that, he smiles and nods.

"Were calling him Theodore Raymond Grey" I say smiling ear to ear.

"What a wonderful name I'm so happy for you both honestly I am" he says smiling.

Just then my stomach lets out an almighty grumbling. "I think we better go our baby's hungry" Christian says laughing.

"Yes we best" I agree.

"Well thank you for coming in be sure to let me know when he makes an appearance" he says hugging me and shaking Christian's hand.

"Will do" Christian says happily. He trusts Flynn so much.

Walking out towards the car I notice a car not too far behind with a camera.

"Christian there's paparazzi over there" he looks over and nods to Taylor "don't worry baby they just want to see your beautiful face" as we get into the car I hear Taylor on the phone.

"Sawyer. Yes. Meet us at prezzos there's going to be paparazzi there" he puts the phone down. I don't know what makes a sweaty pregnant lady so exciting to paparazzi but since I've been showing they have been crazy, trying to get pictures at every moment. As we reach Prezzos Taylor was right to call Sawyer Paparazzi are everywhere. "Are you ready" Christian says holding my hand kissing it, I nod. "Let me get out first I'll walk round and come get you" just as he gets out the car I hear everyone screaming my name "ANASTASIA!" "ANA "MRS GREY!" wow that's crazy. Taylor opens my door and Christian helps me out and puts his arm around my waist Taylor closes the door and walks on the other side of me and sawyer is making a path. "ANA!" "OVER HERE!" "LOOK AT ME" "ANA YOUR FAT" "GOLD DIGGER OVER HERE" "ANA" I feel Christians grip tighten in anger at what they're saying I look at him "It's okay" I say quickly. "IS IT A BOY OR GIRL?" why is everyone so interested. As we make it to the door I can't see as I'm blinded by all the flashes of their cameras. We get a booth and sit down. "It angers me when they say shit like that to you" I says angry.

"Christian its okay they only want a reaction from us but they won't get it will they" I say asking to make sure I'm right,

"No they won't" he says like a child pouting.

We had a lovely lunch I am so full I think my baby will be full for a while too after that. We get up to leave through the chaos again as we walk out they start again "ANASTASIA!" "ANA "MRS GREY!" "OVER HERE!" "LOOK AT ME" "ANA" "IS IT A BOY OR GIRL?" were walking slowly when I fell someone pull on my hair to get my attention but they pull too hard and pull me back off my feet "Ahh!" I scream grabbing my hair. I try and get my footing but I can't I start to fall down when Christian and Taylor catch me "SAWYER!" Christian shouts as they pull me back to my feet before I touch the ground thank god. I look around and sawyer has the man who grabbed me in an arm lock. Christian looks angry he goes to walk over once I'm up "Sir Sawyer can handle this I think we better get Mrs Grey home" Taylor says knowing exactly what I'm thinking, a reaction. As we get into the car Christian is so angry I can see it in his eyes. He looks back out the window and goes for the handle. "Christian Stop!" I shout at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just want to thank everyone again for there support your positive comments are so wonderful to read. Thank you<strong>_

_**xxPJxx**_


	5. No

Chapter 5 – No

CPOV

Rage is building inside me. I can feel the anger take me over as I look out my window to the paparazzi that assaulted Ana and my son. I can't take any more as I go to reach the door handle of the car to get out and show him who he's dealing with when I hear Ana shout at me panic in her voice.

"Christian Stop!"

I look at her immediately, she's got both hands on her belly. Her face looks like it's in pain.

Fear consumes me as I think the worst. "Taylor! Hospital" I bark.

"It's okay baby, it'll be okay" I say pulling the seat belt over her and my son. She's breathing fast and uncontrollably. "Breath slowly baby, through the nose out the mouth remember?" I do it with her to try and calm her down, I think it might be working as she copies me "That's it baby". If only she knew what I was thinking. Taylor is driving faster than normal and I can tell he's nervous. All of a sudden I hear him shout "Fuck!" the car starts to swerve uncontrollably. "Sir. Mrs Grey" as he says just before we hit what I assume was the curb. As I try and move over to brace my wife I feel the cars impact and we all fly forwards, I'm looking at Ana as this happens and I see the seat belt lock around her, she doesn't hit the chair in front but I carry on going forwards and hit the passenger chair in front of me, I had forgotten to put my seat belt on because I was so focused on Ana. The car starts to rotate around me as we start to flip, I have my eyes squeezed close but I hear the crushing and smashing of glass all around me I feel pain running through my body. All of a sudden we come to a halt the car resting on its roof, I'm lying on the roof of the car and I see Taylor next to me slumped onto the windscreen. Ana, where's Ana? I think panicked. I look up towards the chairs and see my heavily pregnant wife hanging down from her chair. The seat belt is still fastened around her tight, her arms are on the roof and she doesn't appear to be conscious. Blood is over her face and hair, I try to get closer to her but the car is crushed in so many places and it's hard. I reach her head "NO! Ana please wake up?!" I beg her.

APOV

I feel a shooting pain across my belly "Christian Stop!". My belly tightens and my hands fly to my stomach. I see the fear in Christians eyes my baby can't come yet he'll be a month early he's not ready. "Taylor! Hospital!" Christian barks. Taylor turns to look at me his eyes widen as he realises what's happen and he pulls away fast. Christian is in the middle of putting my seat belt on for me when he starts to comfort me "It's okay baby, it'll be okay". It's not okay though my baby should not be coming now it's too early, I'm panicking more and more I feel my breathing pick up its pace and I can't stop it I'm scared until I hear Christian "Breath slowly baby, through the nose out the mouth remember?" I look into his eyes as he starts to do it, I watch him for a second and try and copy him slowly I'm coping his breath for breath "That's it baby". I finally start to feel calm and in control when I'm startled by Taylor shouting "Fuck!" I jump. Then all of a sudden the car starts to swerve violently side to side I have no idea what is happening but my fear comes flooding back. "Sir. Mrs Grey" I hear Taylor slightly as I feel all my senses start to muffle. Out of the corner of my eye I see Christian lunge for me but we hit something and it throws us all forward as I'm moving forward I wrap my arms round my stomach knowing my head will take the impact instead of my baby but it didn't happen, instead I feel a tight squeeze around my stomach and a pull on my shoulder that burns my skin. I'm kind of pleased until I see Christian fly forwards and hit the chair in front I feel sick no, all of the sudden the car starts to flip and the glass comes and sprays my face as it shatters it stings so bad. The next thing I know I see my window coming towards me the side of my head hits it so hard everything goes in slow motion it gets darker and darker my eyes are closed but I feel everything stop moving and I feel so limp. And for a minute I hear, see or feel nothing.

COPV

"Ana? Please wake up?" suddenly she gaps in a breath and opens her eyes "Ana baby don't move I need to get you free" her eyes just scan the car around her and the I see tears start to form in her eyes. She starts to sob "The baby Christian" She sobs more "I can't feel him move Christian" she sniffs "He's not moving" My heart is yanked from my chest, I don't know what to say. All of a sudden the urge to free her kicks in "don't worry you'll both be okay I need to get you out of this car" I hear movement behind me "Taylor? Are you okay? Can you move?" he answers quickly "I'm fine we need to get out of here sir". He crawls over "Ill support Mrs Grey you pull the belt free" he put his arm across Anas lap. "On a count of 3 ill pull Mrs Greys top half up and you get the belt, straight after catch her legs with me sir." I nod "Okay".

"Ready 3…2…1 Go" I pull her belt free and Taylor supports her top half and we catch her legs she's down and on her knees.

She's doubles over in pain "Ahh".

Taylor quickly gets to the front of the car and kicks out what was left of the windscreen, he crawls out and turns around "Mrs Grey look at me we need to get you and your baby out of here and to the hospital. I'm going to need you to crawl to me okay. Can you do that?" her head drops again and looks at her bump, I put my hand on top of hers to assure her "Come on baby" I say looking at her, she still hasn't broken her eye contact with her bump.

"Mrs Grey?" Ana looks up at Taylor and starts to move forward she winces in pain I guess from all the glass on the floor. I wait to her Taylor to confirm she's out.

"Great job, Mr Grey?" I cut him off

"Stay with Ana" I demand.

"Are you sure sir?" he asks hesitant.

"Yes get her some help" I say stern. I'm wriggling my way around the chair and I manage to get out. I see Taylor take his jacket off and place it under Anas head her arms are still around her belly. I go to walk over and fall, I'm in so much pain, but my wife needs me I manages to get over to her. She's breathing still I can tell she's focused on the baby, I can hear the ambulance getting closer. There are so many people around us watching. I look back at Ana and she looks like she's struggling to stay awake. "baby it's okay, you're okay" I say trying to make her feel better, she looks at me and tears are running down her face "I need you to promise me something" she asks between each breath.

"Baby anything what do you need" I say eager to please her.

"I need you to save the baby" after I pause shocked.

"Of course ill save our baby, we'll be at the hospital soon. The ambulance is coming"

She keeps breathing and closing her eyes for longer and longer.

"No. I mean if it comes to it and you have to pick, me or the baby. You save the baby"

She closes her eyes again.

"What? No, baby it won't come to that you'll both be okay"

"Christian, please. Promise me, you'll save him"

"No" I feel tears starting to well in my eyes.

"Christian promise me!" she demands using every bit of energy she has.

My wife is asking me to let her die if it comes down to it. She's saying I might have to pick who I want to save, my Wife or my son.

"Ana I can't do this I can't choice" she interrupts me.

"I've already chosen for you" I see her eyes getting smaller she opens her mouth "Taylor make sure he picks the baby" I look at Taylor and I see the tears in his eyes. He nods.

As the Ambulance pulls up I see her smile a little "I love you". With that she close's her eyes. "NO! Ana!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Im enjoying writing this story and all the positive reviews make me so happy to do that so thank you. If you have any comments or ideas please share them with me.<strong>_

_**xxPJxx**_


	6. My Son

Chapter 6 – My Son

TPOV (Taylor)

Were on the way to the hospital in the ambulance the paramedics insisted only Mr Grey could go with his wife but I had insisted in accompany them I know Mr Grey he should be alone right now. I think I should tell him later though but he must know something is wrong he knows I'm ex-military and id never lose control of a car like that especially with Mrs Grey in it. How do I tell him though someone tried to kill his family at least that's what they must have been trying to do why other reason would they cut the breaks on the car. We need to find who did this and soon. Mr Grey hasn't said anything since An lost consciousness when the ambulance arrived he's in complete shock after what Mrs Grey asked him to promise her, I couldn't imagine his pain when she had said that. I hope to god it doesn't come down to that.

GPOV

It's been a very quiet day at the hospital and it's about 04:00. I make my way to the break room to have 10 minutes when I look at the television. "No. it can't be"

My heart drops as I read "MR AND MRS GREY IN HORRENDOUS CAR CRASH" the image behind it is of Christian's mangled car. Oh my god. I drop my tea and run to the Emergency room I see Ana laying on a stretcher, Christian and Taylor are bleeding and all cut up but there running next to Ana. They come through the door. "Get her into a room her heart rate is dropping we need to stabilise her" I hear a paramedic yell.  
>"Christian!" I look at my son as he's been stopped by a doctor.<p>

"Sir we need to take a look at you" oh god that's not going to go down well.

"I need to be with my wife" he says pointing the way Ana went.

"Sir they've gone to stabilise you're wife, take an x ray and brain scan it'll be a while until you can see her" he explains

"But" I interrupt him

"Go get checked out I'll stay with Ana I'll call your father too"

"Mrs Trevelyan-Grey this is your son?" he asks amazed

"Yes so take care of him" I go to walk the way Ana went. When Christian stops me, I look at him and tears are in his eyes "She made me promise to save the baby if it came to it" when he stops he starts to cry. I'm shocked, a shiver runs through my spine at the thought. "Don't worry it'll be okay son" I hug him and go to see Ana. On my way I take out my phone and call Carrick. "Hello?" "Carrick you need to get to the hospital Call Anas parents, Kate and everyone. There's been an accident" "Oh no is the baby okay?" "I don't know yet I'm on my way to see them now" "I'll be there soon bye" "Bye". I walk through the door of the room anas in and they are taking the scans, her heart rate and blood pressure are still high but there not getting any higher. "How she doing" I ask the doctor

"She's not good at all, she's stable but critical" he replies without looking at me.

"How's the baby?" she has a baby heart monitor wrapped around her belly which seems high too but it's to be expected after what's happened.

The Dr looks at me "For the moments he's okay"

"The moment?" I asked scared

"Yes Mrs Grey the moment".

Oh no she can't lose this baby too.

CPOV

All in the ambulance I had one of the paramedics trying to attend to me but every time the asked I refused them I wish they would all just focus on Ana. Finally we reach the hospital and the wheel Ana straight of the ambulance through the emergency doors I see my mum but I don't acknowledge he I'm too fo+-cused on Ana. As they wheel Ana though some double doors a man stops me I want to punch him so he gets out my way but I don't "Sir we need to take a look at you"

"I need to be with my wife" I point I'm so angry that he's trying to stop me.

"Sir they've gone to stabilise you're with and take an x ray and brain scan it'll be a while until you can see her" he explains

"But" I'm interrupted by someone I look over is my mum

"Go get checked out I'll stay with Ana I'll call your father too" I'm kind of relieved she'll be with Ana

"Mrs Trevelyan-Grey this is your son?" the doctor asks

"Yes so take care of him" she demands before she walks away I grab her arm

"She made me promise to save the baby if it came to it" when I say that the look on my mums face makes tears fall down my face.

"Don't worry it'll be okay son" she hugs me before she leaves to be with Ana.

The Dr take me to a small room and starts poking and prodding me, he's taking blood flashing this in my eyes, the whole time I'm thinking of Ana and the first time we met when she stumbled into my office, she was so beautiful and different I couldn't take my eyes off her. Just then I her "Christian?"

It was the Dr "did you hear me?"

I just stared at him

"You need to go for a MIR scan you have a head injury that needs checking okay, it's just down the hall" I just nod at him.

"Come back here when you're done and we'll look at the results"

I nod again.

I walk out the room and walk towards the reception, I see Kate, Elliot, mia and my dad there.

"Oh my god Christian how are you and how Ana and the baby?" Kate asks in a rush

"I don't know" I stutter "I just don't know" I feel my head all to the floor in shame.

All of a sudden we she loads of nurse rush through the doors something in me needs to follow them and I do, then Kate follows me. I walk into the room all the nurses ran to and when I do I see my mum crying its Ana.

I can hear the flat line of the machines. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"Mum?" I ask tears running down my face

"Son I'm sorry, they have to do an emergency C section" I look at her confused.

"Your son hasn't been born yet"

I look at Ana who's lying on the bed all the Drs around her I can barely see they are still trying to bring her back, while they operate. In that moment I can see my wife and son dying together. I fall to me knee "Noooo. Please god don't take them both" tears falling constantly.

All of a sudden I see my son passed to a nurse and carried to a table. "He's not crying" I panic

"Why isn't he crying?" Even though the room is busy and loud I hear nothing not a sound. Then when I think its over I hear a piercing cry. My Son.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you everyone for your support and comment. I hope you liked this chapter and as for Ana you'll have to read the next one to see if she survives or not. Thank you.<em>**

**_xxPJxx_**


	7. Beautiful Eyes

Chapter 7 – Beautiful Eyes

CPOV

I look over to where the crying is coming from and see a tiny gorgeously pink little boy crying hysterically "My son. Our son" I look too Ana they are still giving her chest compressions and oxygen. I walk over to her and place my hand on her fore head "Please Ana stay with me" I beg her "I need you. Our son needs you. Please don't leave me" tears are streaming down my face "baby please Come on". Im begging her to stay with me when my mum comes over and touches my shoulder I turn and look at her she's crying "Christian im so sorry but the Dr's they need to call it" I can't believe it I look at my family kate starts screaming and goes limp I see Elliot catch her, Mia and my dad are crying and hugging each other. "No, they can't give up she's my wife mum. I need her Teddy needs her" I beg I look and the nurses attending her still. "Please" I beg.

"Mr Grey we can't carry on, it's been 15 minutes. Im so sorry"

"NOOOOOOOOO! Please god no!" I wail.

"I'll do anything please Ana I need you. Please. Look at our baby, look at our Teddy" im crying hysterically she can't leave me.

"Call it" I hear someone say "04:36pm".

Im looking at Ana's face as her heart monitor slowly decrease's until BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

I lean over her and hug her "baby come on comeback" "Come back to me please".

"Mr grey your son, we checked him over as he is a month early but he is completely healthy" a nurse is handing me Teddy. I take him in my arms and kneel down next to Ana.

"Ana come back it's our son he wants to see him mommy beautiful eyes" I try to persuade

"Come on" I urge.

"Christian we should leave" My take my arm I don't have the strength to fight all my energy is going on not collapsing onto the floor and that's only because I have my son in my arms. We go to walk out of the door then BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP.. BEEP..BEEP.

I swing around a look at the heart monitor its picking up slowly, a nurse rushes over to check her pulse manually she looks up I see her cheeks get bigger is she smiling? All of a sudden she starts to nod. "Oh my god" I hear my mum say

I turn to look at her "She's alive?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes she's alive" she smiles

It's a miracle.

We are asked to sit in a waiting room while they finish taking care of Ana and once they were done they come to get me and led me into a private room. She looks peaceful, she's hooked up to half a dozen wire and a breathing support but the beautiful sound of her heart monitor is soothing. Next to her in a glass bassinet my son lays sleeping. I walk over and sit in the chair in-between them. "Okay so Mr Grey, your wife as you know is very lucky to be alive but unfortunately she's not out of the woods" I look at her hoping there's no more bad news, today has been the hardest and one of the happiest days of my life. "Your wife is obviously badly bruised from the car accident the seat belt saved her life. Unfortunately we have no idea the extent of her head injuries until she wakes up" it's not bad news I think to myself it's just worrying new she'll be fine. Then I remember wake up? "When will she wake up?" I hope it won't me long.

"Mr Grey at the moment we have placed her into a medical induced coma, we are going to bring her out of it in a few hours so she has time to settle after the trauma"

"Okay, thank you" I say mildly please.

I hear a knock on the door and look up it's my mum and Kate. "Oh my god Christian he's gorgeous they say looking at Teddy.

"He is isn't he, just like his mother" I say proud.

"Can I hold him" my mum asks excited.

I hesitate "Mum don't be offended but I want Ana to hold him first she will need this when she wakes up" I say hoping she doesn't mind.

"Oh Christian of course".

After that Mia, dad and Elliot come in to see Ana Teddy. Eventually they all leave it was a long day and they started to get tired I promised id let them know if there was any change.

Im alone with my wife and baby for the first time in 12 Hours, just then teddy starts to stir I stroke his head and his beautiful eyes open as much as they can the light must be so painful for him as he doesn't open them fully, he starts to wriggle and grizzle and I realise he might be hungry so I pick him up and cradle him in my arms he stops crying stares at me I smile and bring his face to mine so we are touching nose to nose. The love I feel for my son is so intense that I feel like my heart will burst he is perfection. I stand up and walk to the door I catch a nurse, "Excuse me I think my son is hungry" I ask strangely shy as I could be wrong.

"Of course would you like me to take him or will you do it?" she asks politely

"It's okay I'll do it" I say confidently.

"Okay I'll go and get a bottle for you, ill bring it in for you" she smiles

"Thank you" I say as she turns around to walk.

I walk back into the room and sit down I cradle my son in my arms so he's facing me he is the spitting image of Ana he has he eyes and her mouth. He has my nose I think I need Ana to wake up so she can meet him it doesn't seem fair I get to spend this time with him while she is like this. The nurse walks through door and passes me a warm bottle of milk "here it's the right temperature try and burp him every 10ml he drinks so he doesn't get gassy" Oh my that sound a bit more complicated that I thought, my face must have looked worried cox she tries to reassure me "Don't worry it'll be fine"

I cradle him normally and put the bottle to his mouth and he starts sucking on it immediately he's cute little cheeks suck in so he has little dimples and puff up his little face moving with every suck he's hungry after a few seconds I look at the bottle and he's drunk loads already "Right let's do this" I talk to him, I've never burped a baby before I've only seen it done on TV I hope I don't hurt him, I put him over my shoulder and rub his back he lets out a almighty burp "That's my boy" I say smiling. I carry on feeding then burping until the bottles gone he starts to giggle when I burp him last my happy little chap. I put him back in his bassinet and lean over to play with him but he little mouth forms a O and he breaths in, he's tired it's been a stressful day for little Teddy. I sit with him and stroke his hair as he falls asleep I lean over and kiss his soft little head. My beautiful baby boy.

Soon after a Dr and a nurse knock on the door "come in" I say.

"Mr Grey we want to try and wake Anastasia now if that's okay?"

"Of course" im secretly excited

"I would like to ask if the nurse could take Theodore so we don't disturb him?" I look at him hesitantly.

"It would be best Mr Grey" I look at my peaceful son

"Okay" I say not happy.

The nurse carefully wheels my son away so not to wake him.

"Okay so what im going to do is give her an injection once this kicks in im going to take the breathing support off and she should wake up a few minutes after, do you have any questions?" he asks.

"No" is all I can manage im so nervous.

He goes to the draws over by the bed and takes out a need I feel sick it looks so big, he then sticks it into a glass vile with a liquid in and pulls the leaver it fills, he taps it then squeezes it so air and fluid comes out. He takes a breath as I hold mine. He inserts it into her hand, after its empty he puts the syringe down and starts to take the breathing tubes out. I keep my eyes on her heart monitor the whole time it picks up a little but it doesn't seem to bother the Dr, I feel like I've been holding my breath for hours when suddenly I see Anas chest move with ease, her eyes then start to flicker and then slowly open "there they are, my beautiful eyes".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seriously so happy that people seem to be enjoying my story thank you for spending time to read it. <em>**

**_xxPJxx_**


	8. Our World

Chapter 8 – Our World

APOV

My eyes feel stuck, im trying to open them but it's hard. Eventually I start to see a little light, it gets lighter and lighter. To start with its blurry but it starts to get clearer and I see Christian, he looks like hell, He's got dark rings around his eyes like he hasn't slept in a month, he's got loads of little cuts around his face. He looks so happy though, he's looking at me "There are my beautiful eyes". I try to say something but my throat is so dry, "Don't try to say anything Anastasia, you've been through a lot" I look, it's a man in blue scrubs and a white coat. "Im going to get you some water then we can talk" he says smiling before walking out the room. I look back at Christian, I start to see flash backs of the accident. My hands suddenly rush to my belly. Oh no its not there, my baby's not there. I rush my eyes around the room and see my baby nowhere. Oh god no, this can happen again I won't survive this, I can't do this. I told Christian to save our baby, why didn't he? Tears start to well up in my eyes and trickle down my face, "Oh baby what's wrong?" Christian asks concerned.

I try my hardest to talk, "My baby" I say quietly. It takes him a minute to realise what's going through my mind. "Oh Ana no, he's fine. Teddy's okay" he's whole face is smiling. My baby's alive? He made it? A thousand things run through my mind. What's he like? Does he look like me? Does he look like Christian? My tears start to fall but for a whole different reason now, im so happy. The doctor walks through the door "Here's your water" he says putting it to my lips. "You'll be in a bit of pain for a while okay don't attempt to pick things up or move for a while" I sip the water and it's so good, my mouth and throat feel refreshed. "Okay so we should go through everything if you're up to it" he says enthusiastically. I nod "Okay".

"Right so let's start off a say you have a beautifully healthy 7lbs baby boy" he says smiling "We will bring him in after we've given you some painkillers so you can hold for the first time without being in pain. Mrs Grey you was in pretty bad shape when you got to us and we had to perform an emergency c section" he pauses "We didn't think you was going to make it and we had to make a call" he looks at Christian then I do, he's face has dropped by now.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"Mrs grey, we had to resuscitate you whilst we performed the C section otherwise you both wouldn't have made it, after your baby was out and okay we had been resuscitating you for 15 minutes, then we had to stop, you had died officially for 2 minutes" I look at him confused not really putting what he's said together until I look at Christian, he's just staring into space, the look in his eyes put it together for me. I had died, my husband thought I was dead for 2 minutes.

"We was worried about your brain being deprived of oxygen, but you seem fine Mrs Grey" he says with a smile. "We will have to keep you in for the night as you are still recovering from the C section, then tomorrow we can see how you're doing and take it from there"  
>"Thank you" I say gratefully<p>

"Right now let's give you some pain killers so you can hold your son" he goes to a draw and pulls out a syringe we walks over and puts it in my hand "it'll only sting for a second". He pulls it out and smiles. "Let me go get your little boy".

I look at Christian excitedly and he's already staring me smiling.

I look back at the door and the Dr Walks back in wheeling a clear glass bassinet type bed with a beautiful baby inside wearing all white, he's gorgeous. The Dr bends over and lifts the little bundle and walks over to me and places him in in my arms. "Congratulations Mrs Grey, he's gorgeous"

I cradle him and place my little finger in the palm of my hand, he's little grip tightens and my heart just melts. My gorgeous baby boy, he looks just like Christian, he's little nose and lips are so dainty. I just want to hug him so hard but im afraid I'll hurt him. His little hand raises with my finger still in its grasp to he's little mouth, he's lips part and he starts to suck on my finger. I smile "He's hungry"

I look up to Christian, he's smiling adoringly at us and nods. I then look to the Dr "I'll go nd get a bottle for him" he turns and leaves.

"I love you so much baby boy" I whisper to the bundle in my arms. "You are perfect and I'll never let anything happen to you" I kiss im on the forehead.

I feel Christians arm go over my shoulder as he sits next to me on the corner of the bed, the other he helps cradle Teddy with me. "I love my family" he say with all the love in his heart in them words.

"I never thought I'd love anyone as much as I love you Anastasia and then you bring our perfect little boy into our world and I could never thank you enough for what you've given me" tears start to fill my eyes. He's right I never thought I'd love anyone as much as I love him but this little boy, it hurts to love him so much. The Dr Walks back in and passes me a bottle "here its formula milk"

I take it and put the teat onto his lips and he opens and starts to drink.

"Dr I had originally planned to breast feed him" I say embarrassed

"Or course that's still possible, but for now he will have to have formula at least until some of the medication we had to give you today has worn off" he says positively.

"Thank you" I say happily.

"I'll leave you alone, if you need anything push your call button and I'll be here" he says pointing to the little red button.

"Okay thank you" I say again.

I feel like I keep thanking him but I guess I have everything to thank this man for, he saved my life and my sons. I carry on feeding him until Christian points out the he needs to be burped, I try but it's too uncomfortable so I pass him to Christian and he burps him and passes him back, we carry on like this until the bottle is empty. "Hungry little boy" I say smiling.

"Good little Teddy" Christian says extremely happy obviously. Teddy soon falls asleep afters he's worn himself out from drinking his milk. I look at Christian and the marks and cuts on his face reminds me about the accident. "Are you okay?" I ask him cautiously.

He looks confused "Of course I've never been happier" he says smiling.

"But the accident" I pause "I saw you" I pause again remembering seeing him fly forwards and hit the chair in front of him hard.

"Ana im fine I've just go a few cuts, im lucky like that, baby we all are" he says positive.

We all? Then I remember Taylor oh god I hope he's okay too.

"Taylor?" I ask "He's okay?"

Christian just pauses "I don't know I haven't seen him since we came in" he sounds worried

"Everything happened so quickly and you weren't in very good condition I was so worried about you and the baby" I start to think the worse.

"Can you go find out?" I ask

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asks.

"I'll be fine go".

He kisses me on the forehead and then teddies. "I'll be back".

CPOV

Watching Ana wake up and hold our baby for the first time was amazing, the happiness flooded over me, but now all I feel selfishness. The man I've trusted with my life for so many years, the man who help save my wife and my son was in the crash with us and I don't even know if he's okay. I make my way to the front desk in a hurry.

"Hello how can I help?" the receptionist asks politely

"Taylor, Jason Taylor? He was brought in with myself and my wife. We was in a car accident earlier today is he okay?" I say all in a rush.

"Let me check for you" she says quickly.

She's taking a long time to find out if he's okay or not so I think the worse. Oh no.

"Jason Taylor spelt J-a-s-o-n t-a-y-l-o-r?" she asks confused.

"Yes?" I reply worried.

"Im sorry we don't have anyone here with that name sir? Are you sure he came in with you?"

Does she think im crazy "Of course im sure" I snap back at her.

"Well im sorry we haven't seen him? He's not been here or had any medical attention"

What? Where is he?.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seriously over whelmed by all the interest and Comments about this story, I never thought people would want to read it as much as people have done let alone liked it. So please continue to comment good or bad, and if you have any suggestions please let me know I would love to hear them. Thank you.<strong>_

_**xxPJxx**_


	9. Never Alone

Chapter 9 – Never alone

TPOV (Taylor)

It's dark, I have something covering my eyes, I try and bring my hands to my face to pull whatever is blocking my vision off but I can't move my hands, I take a second to realise my arms are raised straight up above my head tied together. I feel the rope rubbing against my skin as I try to pull a hand free, what the hell is going on? I suddenly hear a squeaky door slide open, im probably in a factory or warehouse? I hear footsteps approaching me. One of them is male the other is female, I can tell as she is wearing heels, who are they?. They stop in front of me and all of a sudden im raised to my feet by something pulling on the rope around my hands, they take then blind fold off, my eyes take a moment to adjust to the bright light behind them but I slowly get my vision back. I know you. Before I can say anything the man interrupts.

"Well well well, Mr Taylor haven't you been naughty. Sabotaging your trusted employers car like that, he won't be impressed when he finds out you did it will he now" he says both of them smirking.

CPOV

No Taylor? Where the hell is he? He wouldn't just leave us unattended like that. Im walking back to Ana's room to check on her before I find where Taylors gone. On the way I see the doctor that wanted to attend to me when we got here. "Mr Grey, there you are. Have you been for your scans yet?" my scans? I think, oh yes I was supposed to go there before I went to see how Ana was doing. "No not yet I haven't had time" I say honest.

"Mr Grey I must insist that you go to get them now" he says pushy.

"I'm busy at the moment, they will have to wait" I say walking away.

"Mr Grey?" he shouts after me, but I just ignore him.

Im walking down the hall when I see that my son is wheeled out in his glass bassinet, he's crying.

"Where are you going with my son? What's going on?" I ask worried.

"Mr Grey's there's nothing to worry about he's fine, I'll calm him down and bring him back in a minute. I think you should go see your wife" she says ushering me to the room. When I walk in I see the Dr helping Ana back into bed. "What happened?" I ask worried.

When she's back in bed the Dr comes over "I was walking past and I came in because I heard your son crying. When I did Ana was on the floor. It seems she tried to put your son into his cot when she tried to get back into bed she fell" I must look worried because he continues "She's fine her stiches are just sore from the operation" he says assuring.

"Thank you Dr" I say grateful.

"That's okay Mr Grey, I told her should not try and get out of bed and lift anything heavy. She did both in a matter of an hour" he says obviously not happy.

"She is very persistent" I say remembering her not listening to me thousands of times before.

"Make sure she doesn't do it again, she could hurt herself" he says finally.

"I'll make sure someone's with her constantly" I say before shaking the Drs hand and going over to see Ana. She's got tears in her eyes "Are you in pain baby?" I ask worried

She shakes her head "No" she sniffs "im a useless mother already"

Im shocked "How can you possibly be a useless mother Ana?"

"I can't breast feed him, I can't pick him up, I can't put him in his cot, I couldn't even soothe him when he was crying in my arms Christian" she says tears running down her face.

"Oh baby its okay, you'll be able to do all that soon, its only because you're recovering from the operation" I say trying to persuade her to stop crying. And it works.

"I just feel useless right now" she says sad.

"I know baby I felt exactly the same when he was being born" I say honestly.

She calms down, "How Taylor?" she ask

I pause "He's not here" I say worried.

"How can he not be here?" she ask with the same amount of worry in her face "Is Ryan or Sawyer here?".

I shake my head "no they're not, I haven't been in contact with any of them"

"Well he wouldn't have just left us here alone Christian, something must have happened to him?" I think she's right, something must have happened to him. "Im going to give sawyer a call and see if he's heard anything" I say pulling my phone from my pocket. Its broke the screen is all smashed from the accident.

"Im going to go use the phone at the desk I'll be back baby. Don't try and get out of bed please" I say kissing her head.

She smiles at me "I won't"

I walk out of the room and see the nurse bringing my sleeping son back. "Excuse me I have to make a phone call do you mind staying with my wife in case she needs help with teddy?" I ask.

"Of course I will" she says smiling at me "Teddy eh? Such a lovely name"

"Thank you" I nod at her.

I walk down the hall and get to the reception "Can I help you" they lady says again smiling at me.

"Can I use your phone? Mine broke in the accident and I need to call some family" she grabs a phone and hands it to me "here you go"

I take it "Thank you".

I call my dad, "Hello?" "Hi dad, Ana and the baby are both fine and she's awake" "oh wonderful son that's great news" "Dad I was wondering can you and mum both come up I need to deal with something but I don't want to leave Ana alone with the baby, she's already had an accident trying to put him in bed" "Of course son we'll be right there" "Also dad could you ring kate and everyone and let them know Ana and the baby are okay?" "Of course, I'll see you soon son bye" "Bye" I put the phone down. I dial Taylor's number and it goes straight to voice mail, it figures it's probably broken too. I then go to dial Sawyer when someone calls for me. "Mr Grey?" I turn around

"Im Detective Williams I have some questions about a Mr Jason Taylor"

"What about Taylor?" I ask confused.

"Mr Grey if we could talk in private?"

"No. What do you need to ask about Taylor?" I demand this time

"We need to know about him Mr Grey. He's the main suspect in the crash you had today"

What?.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you everyone for your interest in my story just to clear up what someone had asked about Ana and being let out of hospital for those who red it and are confused. Ana was only told to stay in for the night and to see in the morning. I've not had children and as far as im aware about birth my cousin had a C section and was let out the day after as long as she could keep food down and go to the toilet by herself, im not sure if this is only England that does this or what. sorry if people are thinking this is incorrect.<em>**

**_Please feel free to leave any questions or views about the story and as long as the question wont involve me ruing the story I will do my best to answer :) thank you._**

**_xxPJxx_**


End file.
